A second chance for love
by emma holly cullen
Summary: Bella moves to forks to get away from her ex boyfriend and best friend. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I thought it would be driffent with Jacob but no he had to go and cheat on with me with my now ex bestfriend Tanya that bitch sult. It happen about a week a go when I was waiting for Jacob to come and meet me from my house so we go on a date.

Flash back

We had been dating for 4 mouths. He was to meant to pick me up at 7 but it was 8 now. I decide to ring hi but he didn't pick up just then there was a knock at my door there he stood ready for our date.

_**He said "I just need to go to toilet," he left his coat in the hall way and went up stairs has I was waiting for him his phone buzzed I picked it up think it would be a text message from Seth but no I was wrong it was from Tanya saying **__Hey sexy last night was amazing we should do it again some time. Don' give the that crap about how you are in love with Bella. Just come over tonight after your date with Bella. _

_**After that I stopped reading and got ready to face Jacob. When he came down stairs and said "ready to go?" "No I need to ask you something, did you sleep with Tanya?" "No Bells I would never cheat on you." "How come then you have just got a text from Tanya saying last night was amazing?" "Look Bella that was one time it wouldn't happen again" " You know it will not happen because you can go I don't want to see ever again." "Bells don't be like this." "Leave Jacob and don't come back" **_

_**(A.n Listen to the song Leave (get out) ) **_

_**After he left I listen to Jojo leave and sang a long **_

_Yeah_

_I've been waiting all day for ya, babe_

_So won't cha come and sit and talk to me_

_Tell me how we are gonna be together always_

_Hope you know when it's late at night_

_Hold on to my pillow tight_

_And think of how you promised me forever_

_I never thought that any one_

_Could make me feel this way_

_Now that your here all I want_

_Is just a chance to say_

_Get out, leave right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late now and I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

_'Cuz I know about her and I wonder_

_How I brought all the lies?_

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But you were just a waste of time_

_Tell me why your looking so confused?_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_

_How could you ever be so cold?_

_To go behind my back and call my friend_

_Boy, you must have gone and bumped your head_

_'Cuz you left her number on your phone_

_So now that through all that is said and done_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame_

_To think that you could be the one_

_Well it didn't work out that way_

_Get out, leave right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late now and I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

_'Cuz I know about her and I wonder_

_How I brought all the lies?_

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But you were just a waste of time_

_I wanted you right here with me_

_But I have no choice you've got to leave_

_'Cuz my heart is breakin'_

_With every word I'm say_

_I gave up on everything I had_

_On something that just wouldn't last_

_But I refuse to cry_

_No tears will fall from these eye eye eyesss_

_Get out, leave right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late now and I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

_'Cuz I know about her and I wonder_

_How I brought all the lies?_

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But you were just a waste of time_

_Get out, leave right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late now and I can't wait_

_For you to be gone_

_'Cuz I know about her and I wonder_

_How I brought all the lies?_

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But you were just a waste of time_

_Get out, leave_

_You and me_

_It's too late now_

_To be gone_

_I wonder_

_Why_

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But you were just a waste of time _

That was two weeks a go now I am going to live my dad for a bit because I can't stand it and school any more because I have no friends thanks to Tanya and Jacob.

_An what did you think please review I want to now what you think about I will update soon please review._

_Bye for now _

_Emma _


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

That was two weeks a go now I am going to live my dad for a bit because I can't stand it and school any more because I have no friends thanks to Tanya and Jacob.

I do not own twilight it will always belong to Stephien Meyer

Here the next up date.

Listen to the song Friend from the new moon sound track

First day

Here it goes start of a new school middle of the term. I went to the office to get my timetable as I was finishing get my timetable. A short pixie looking girl with short black hair walk in, she looked as thought I had meat her before.

_**Flashback **_

_**Age 4 **_

"_**mummy I don't want to leave I have friends. I will miss Alice, Rose, Em and Jazzy." I said as my mum put me in the car.**_

_**End of flash back**_

**That was the worse I left all my friends and my best friend Edward. I turn around and said "Al?" Alice looked up and said " No one called me since Bella left when I was four." " Al It me Bella." Alice " no way what lesson do you have oh my god everyone going to be so pleased to see you." I showed her my time table which turn out to be the same has her expect one lesson. **

**Time table**

**English**

**Maths **

**History**

**Lunch**

**Biology **

**Gym**

**We head off to English catching up with each other. Turns out that Al and Jazzy were dating along with Rose and Em. As we entered English I saw the most beautiful guy in the room I stood there just staring at him when Al started to say " Edward guess who's back?" then the guy turn around and said " who back Alice?" I stood there and my mouth fell open no way could this be Eddie my bestfriend. "Bella" Al said with a smile on her face.**

**Edward P. O.V **

**Great another day at school I got to my first lesson of the day I was there before anyone else as always as I stood there the classed filled up around me. I heard Alice voice as she came in but I didn't turn around until I had heard her say "Edward guess who's back?" then I turn and replied " who back Alice?" That's when I saw her the beautiful godness standing next to my sister. Then Alice said her name " Bella." It couldn't be her my bestfriend that I lost at the age four.**

**Bella P.O.V **

**The rest of the morning went quickly turn out I had the same timetable as Edward. At lunch I walked in with Edward and Al. We got something to eat then head to a table with three other people already sitting there when I got there with Edward and Al they sat down Al next to Jazzy an Edward next to Rose I put my food down then said "Rose, Em, Jazzy?" to which they all replied " no one called me that since I was four." Bella?" which I laughed and nodded which caused them to jump up and hug me. I was back were I belonged with my five friends. **__


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

_**The rest of the morning went quickly turn out I had the same timetable as Edward. At lunch I walked in with Edward and Al. We got something to eat then head to a table with three other people already sitting there when I got there with Edward and Al they sat down Al next to Jazzy an Edward next to Rose I put my food down then said "Rose, Em, Jazzy?" to which they all replied " no one called me that since I was four." Bella?" which I laughed and nodded which caused them to jump up and hug me. I was back were I belonged with my five friends. **_

_**Sorry I haven't update in an while. I do not own anything S.M does. But I do own Edward**_

**Edward ;**__**No you don't**

**Me, ok I don't **

_**Everybody needs somebody **_

_**everybody needs somebody to love **_

_**someone to love (someone to love)**_

_**sweet heart to miss (sweet heart to miss)**_

_**sugar to kiss (sugar to kiss)**_

_**i need you you you **_

_**i need you you you **_

_**in the morning **_

when my souls on fire (song every body needs somebody to love the blues brothers)

**now on with the story.**

**Bella P.O.V **

**I couldn't believe that Edward had change in such a way that I found myself having a crush on him. Come on this was the guy that had put dirt in my hair and dared me to eat a worm. It was a quite walk to biology with him all the girls were giving me evils as we walked together. **

**I got my slip sign by the teacher than was told to seat next to Edward as that was the only chair free. As we got started on the experiment Edward asked me " So why did you move back to forks?" "Well it a long story." " I think I can keep up" " so I told him what had happened" **

**After class he walked me gym were he said " I'll meet you after so that, I can ask you something" **

**In gym I was aloud to sit out for today. After gym I meat Edward and we walked to wards my truck. I drove back to my house and asked if he would like to come. We spent a couple of hours doing and catching up. As he went to leave he asked " Bella would you like to go on a date with me?" I said "yes".**

**Edward P.O.V **

**I couldn't believe that Bella had change in such a way that I found myself having a crush on her. Come on I was the guy that had put dirt in her hair and dared Her to eat a worm. It was a quite walk to biology with her the entire boys were giving me evils as we walked together. **

**In biology I asked "so why did you move back to forks?" she replied "It is a long story" " I think I can keep up." She started to tell me what happened. "I had been dating this guy Jacob for 4 mouths.**

**About 2 weeks a go we were meant to go on a date. He was to meant to pick me up at 7 but it was 8 now. I decide to ring hi but he didn't pick up just then there was a knock at my door there he stood ready for our date.**

**He said "I just need to go to toilet," he left his coat in the hall way and went up stairs has I was waiting for him his phone buzzed I picked it up think it would be a text message from Seth but no I was wrong it was from Tanya **_**saying Hey sexy last night was amazing we should do it again some time. Don't give me that crap about how you are in love with Bella.**_** Just come over tonight after your date with Bella.**

**After that I stopped reading and got ready to face Jacob. When he came down stairs and said "ready to go?" "No I need to ask you something, did you sleep with Tanya?" "No Bells I would never cheat on you." "How come then you have just got a text from Tanya saying last night was amazing?" "Look Bella that was one time it wouldn't happen again" " You know it will not happen because you can go I don't want to see ever again." "Bells don't be like this." "Leave Jacob and don't come back" **

**Turns out he be cheating on me for about a mouth with my best friend." She said. **

*********

After school I went back to her to catch up we did our homework for a couple of hours and we talked for about 2 hours after that. As I went to leave I asked her if she would like to go out with me on a date. She said "yes and we arrange to go out this Saturday she would be staying at my house on Friday for our weekly movie night. I couldn't wait for Friday to come.

**Bella P.O.V **

I couldn't believe it I was going on a date with my bestfriend Edward Cullen. I was going around to the Cullen's on Friday after school for the movie night so we would go on out on Saturday. *****

Next morning as I walked out the door towards my tuck there was Edward's shine Volvo as I walked toward the passage door Edward got out and came to opened the door for me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it please reviews so that I know if you like it or not. **

**That's all for now I will update soon. **

**Emma holly Cullen **


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

**Bella P.O.V **

_I couldn't believe it I was going on a date with my bestfriend Edward Cullen. I was going around to the Cullen's on Friday after school for the movie night so we would go on out on Saturday. *****_

_Next morning as I walked out the door towards my tuck there was Edward's shine Volvo as I walked toward the passage door Edward got out and came to opened the door for me._

_**Sorry I haven't update in an while. I do not own anything S.M does. But I do own Edward**_

**Edward ;**__**No you don't**

**Me, ok I don't **

**Bella P.O.V**

**The rest of the week went really quickly. Before I knew it. It was Friday morning when I walk outside I found that it wasn't Edward's Volvo but Rose's BMW. I walked to the car " how come Edward isn't taking me to school today" "Alice and I think that it is time to talk to you about the fact that you and Edward seem to be get really close. Also we haven't had a chance to talk just us girls." "Ok" I got in to the back of the car and we started to drive to school. We had about half when the song I gotta feeling. Came I loved this song so I started to sing long **

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x3)**

**Tonight's the night night**

**Let's live it up**

**I got my money**

**Let's spend it up**

**Go out and smash it**

**like Oh My God**

**Jump off that sofa**

**Let's get get OFF**

**Alice and Rose started to join in. I had started to move my hands up in the air as the car was a convertible. **

**I know that we'll have a ball**

**if we get down**

**and go out**

**and just loose it all**

**I feel stressed out**

**I wanna let it go**

**Lets go way out spaced out**

**and loosing all control**

**By this time we had reached school but we carried on any as we got out of the car. People were watching and staring at us. **

**Fill up my cup**

**Mozoltov**

**Look at her dancing**

**just take it off**

**Lets paint the town**

**We'll shut it down**

**Let's burn the roof**

**and then we'll do it again**

**Lets Do it (x3)**

**and live it up**

**i gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x2)**

**Tonight's the night**

**let's live it up**

**I got my money**

**Lets spend it up**

**Go out and smash it**

**Like Oh My God**

**Jump off that sofa**

**Lets get get OFF**

**Fill up my cup (Drink)**

**Mozoltov (Lahyme)**

**Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)**

**Just take it off**

**Lets paint the town**

**We'll shut it down**

**Lets burn the roof**

**and then we'll do it again**

**lets do it (x3)**

**let's live it up**

**Here we come**

**here we go**

**we gotta rock**

**Easy come**

**easy go**

**now we on top**

**Feel the shot**

**body rock**

**Rock it don't stop**

**Round and round**

**up and down**

**around the clock**

**Monday, Tuesday,**

**Wednesday, and Thursday**

**Friday, Saturday**

**Saturday to Sunday**

**get get get get get with us**

**you know what we say**

**Party every day**

**pa pa pa Party every day**

**and I'm feelin**

**that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**that tonight's gonna be a good good night**

**i gotta feeling tonight's gonna be a good night**

**that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**that tonight's gonna be a good good night **

**As we got to the end of the song we had made our way over to the boys. Al and Rose kissed Em and Jazzy on the lips. Were as I just said "hi" to Edward we had to agree to keep are relationship a secret until we got to the Cullen's tonight. **

**The rest of the day passed quickly. Before I new it I was on my way to the Cullen's house. I couldn't wait to see Carslie and Esme I hadn't seen them in 13 years. **

**Edward P.O.V **

**Once we had arrived at home Bella jumped out the car and started to walk towards the house with the rest or the group. I caught up to her and put my hand in hers. When we entered Carslie and Esme were wait they couldn't wait to see Bella again but before we went I pulled Bella to the side and asked " do want to go in holding hands or just walk in together as friends?" "Holding hands that way we come out say that we are together." As we walked Esme came over and hug Bella and Carslie just smiled at our intertwined hands. Once Esme had step a way everyone noticed our hands. Alice and Rose screamed and I asked "when?" "Monday" Bella and I said together. The rest of the night passed with laughter and talking. **

**I was happy that we could be a six after the horrible accident that happen a few years ago with me and Emmett getting hurt. I need to tell Bella but I will wait until she ask about or I will tell her when I am ready to tell her. **

What do you think. I will try to update next week when I can.

What happen to Emmett and Edward will not be in the next but I will tell soon

Please review I don't really get that many I don't see the point of keeping writing if I don't get any reviews. I will next update when I when I get 10 reveiws.

Emma holly Cullen out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

**Edward P.O.V **

_**Once we had arrived at home Bella jumped out the car and started to walk towards the house with the rest or the group. I caught up to her and put my hand in hers. When we entered Carslie and Esme were wait they couldn't wait to see Bella again but before we went I pulled Bella to the side and asked " do want to go in holding hands or just walk in together as friends?" "Holding hands that way we come out say that we are together." As we walked Esme came over and hug Bella and Carslie just smiled at our intertwined hands. Once Esme had step a way everyone noticed our hands. Alice and Rose screamed and I asked "when?" "Monday" Bella and I said together. The rest of the night passed with laughter and talking. **_

_**I was happy that we could be a six after the horrible accident that happen a few years ago with me and Emmett getting hurt. I need to tell Bella but I will wait until she ask about or I will tell her when I am ready to tell her.**_

Sorry I haven't update in an while. I do not own anything S.M does.

E P.O.V

**Next morning was the best I woke up with my angle in my arms. I got quietly so not wake her as I need to talk to Al about my date with Bella tonight. We had told them last night that we were going out today. I knocked on Al door and she answer, walk down to the kitchen Al followed after me. When we were in the kitchen I turn to her. "Al I know you want to make Bella to wear a dress." Al just nodded I continued with what I was saying " But tonight I want it to causally we are going to be hiking to place were we are eating so no high heels ok." **

**After I had finished talking to Al I went to get things ready.**

**Bella P.O.V **

**The next morning I was woke to Al and Rose telling me to get up and in to the shower, I had forgot that I was going have to put up with them playing barbie Bella today. I groan and pull the covers over my head only to have them pull complete off my straightaway. I decide that I better get if I wanted to survive for my date. I was told I had half-hour to have a shower and have something to eat. **

**I soon found myself in Al massive bathroom with all her beauty products. I decide to try and sleep while Al and Rose worked on ever part of my body it was about 2pm when I was told that I could stand up. They didn't let me look in the mirror just took through to Al's room were my outfit was laid out her bed. I put the outfit, which was a blue tank top with black skinny jeans and blue uggs boats.**

**I the heard "Bella are you ready to go?" Edward shouted. " Yes" I said that as I walked towards the stairs, as I walked down the stair the look on Edward was priceless. When I got to the bottom Em wolf whistled which caused me to blush.**

**After Esme finished taking pictures we head towards Edward's Volvo I manage to trip over my own to feet luckily Edward caught me before I hit the ground. **

**We arrived at the edge of the woods " I hope you don't mind but it is a bit of a hike to the place we started towards the wood Edward show in the way after a while he said " wait here I will be back in 5 seconds in a voice that mad my heart stop. Before I had a chance to count to 5 he was back. We carried on walking for another 5 minutes then I saw candle light and heard the song keep you by Jls. I walked in to the meadow and gasp it was so beautiful there was a blanket to sit and a basket with food in it. There were rose petals on the floor. **

"**Edward it's beautiful when did you do all this?" **

"**Today. Would you like to dance before we eat?"**

"**Yes I would love to"**

**After we had dance for I a bit we sat down me sitting between his legs. We talked about what we had done in the 11 years we had be apart. As It started to fall dark we got up and decide to head back to the car. **

**After we got to the car Edward drove me home we got back after Charlie had gone to sleep. Edward walked me up to the door. We kissed passionately on the doorstep before saying goodnight. It was the perfect way to end the perfect date.**

**Please review I would like to what you thing to this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously_

_**Bella P.O.V **_

_**After we had dance for I a bit we sat down me sitting between his legs. We talked about what we had done in the 11 years we had be apart. As It started to fall dark we got up and decide to head back to the car. **_

_**After we got to the car Edward drove me home we got back after Charlie had gone to sleep. Edward walked me up to the door. We kissed passionately on the doorstep before saying goodnight. It was the perfect way to end the perfect date.**_

**Ed P.O.V**

**When I got back the house was quiet so I went straight up to bed. **

Flashback

_**4 years ago**_

_**During the summer Emmett and me went to spend it with our uncle and cousin in Canada. We were going to spend a few weeks there with them. We had decided to go camping for the first week. **_

_**When we got we packed up ready to go camping the 8 of us. There was Emmett, Aro, Jane, Alec, James, Felix, Victoria and me. To say the less James and his new girlfriend didn't like Emmett or me. **_

_**Once we got to the campsite and had set Emmett and I had decide to play a few pranks on James and his girlfriend. So we pranked them and they pranked us back. As the week went on the pranks got more dangerous. **_

_**On the second last day we were hike up a mountain side when James decide it would be funny to push Emmett over. As I was behind Emmett at the time he fell backward s on to me which caused me to fall over as well. We started to fell backward and kept going I remember hear Felix shouting and trying to stop us from falling all the way down. Then my head hit a large rock and I blacked out.**_

_**The two girls that we had got to know over the week were behind us and we hit both of them while we fell. The girls names were Kate and Carmon **_

_**The next I new was that I was in hospital with my family and my two bestfriends wait or my to wake up. We are still not talking to Uncle Aro because he blames Emmett for falling on me. **_

_**End of flash back **_

Bella P.O.V

Sunday morning I was woke up by Al and Rose coming and sitting on my bed asking how my date went with Edward. Al asked me "Did he tell what happen a 4years ago?" I shocked my head and was about to ask what happen when Rose said " Al we have to go now. Bella you need to ask Edward what happen it is his story to tell not mine or Als." With that they left, as I was a wake I decide to get dress and call Edward.

After I had called I waited for him to come over. Once he had arrived and we had lunch I asked him "what happen 4 years ago?"

Edward P.O.V

"What happen 4 years ago?" I knew this was coming when I had found that Al had gone over to see Bella this morning with Rose. I replied "I was going tell you today, It was **during the summer Emmett and me went to spend it with our uncle and cousin in Canada. We were going to spend a few weeks there with them. We had decided to go camping for the first week. **

**When we got we packed up ready to go camping the 8 of us. There was Emmett, Aro, Jane, Alec, James, Felix, Victoria and me. To say the less James and his new girlfriend didn't like Emmett or me. **

**Once we got to the campsite and had set Emmett and I had decide to play a few pranks on James and his girlfriend. So we pranked them and they pranked us back. As the week went on the pranks got more dangerous. **

**On the second last day we were hike up a mountain side when James decide it would be funny to push Emmett over. As I was behind Emmett at the time he fell backward s on to me which caused me to fall over as well. We started to fell backward and kept going I remember hear Felix shouting and trying to stop us from falling all the way down. Then my head hit a large rock and I blacked out.**

**The next I new was that I was in hospital with my family and my two bestfriends wait or my to wake up. **

**We are still not talking to Uncle Aro because he blames Emmett for falling on me." **

**By the end both of us were crying and holding each. **

**After a while we decide to watch a movie together when the movie was finished I said I will pick you up for school tomorrow. We kissed before I left for the night. It always hurt when I had to say "Goodbye" even if I was going to see her tomorrow any way. **

Please reviews tell me what you think of this chapter. There isn't a song for this one.

**Bye for now **

**Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously_

_After a while we decide to watch a movie together when the movie was finished I said I will pick you up for school tomorrow. We kissed before I left for the night. It always hurt when I had to say "Goodbye" even if I was going to see her tomorrow any way._

**B.P.O.V**

**Bleep bleep I hated the clock I also hate Monday mornings start of another school week at less I get to see Edward today. I was half way though eating my cereal when I heard the doorbell go I quickly finished up and grab my school bag and walked to the door. When I opened the door I found a ever annoyed looking Edward. We walked out to his car in silence once we were in and on the way to school asked " Edward what wrong?" "My cousins and uncle Aro have moved to forks and my cousin are starting to day." He replied. **

**Once we got to school I saw the rest of the group standing there with Emmett and Al looking upset and annoyed. We walked over to them as we arrived and started to talk. We heard and car pull in it was an Audi GT. The people that Sept out of it were James and Victoria along with Felix, Jane and Alec it took all three of Rose Jasper and me to stop Al, Em and Edward from going over there to smack them. **

**When Al, Edward and me got to English and had sat down the teacher came in and said " class we have some new students today why don't you introduce yourselves. At the front stood James and Victoria. Once they have finished introducing themselves they came and sat at the table in front of Edward and me. **

**At lunchtime we were sitting down the five of us when they came over. Felix asked, "can we sit with you?" to which Edward replied "you Jane and Alec can but not James or his girlfriend." "Well I see that little Eddie has finally got a girlfriend. Mind you after she seen me she'll problem break up with you." Emmett stood up and shouts, " I should beat the crap out you, you little shit and your cow of a girlfriend." They just walked away after that. **

**Em P.O.V **

**The nerve of them coming over and saying that you my younger brother and Bella he should be locked up for tempted murder and murder after what he did to Edward and me 4 years ago. **

**Al P.O.V **

**I have alone every heard Emmett swear once before and that was after the accented 4 years ago.**

**Rose P.O.V**

**I have never seen Emmett so mad at someone like that before but I can understand why. **

**Jazz P.O.V**

**Oh my gods where did that come from. He must still the them for blaming him and Edward for the accented.**

**Edward P.O.V**

**I am glad Emmett said that before I got up punched the shit out of James after that the day went quickly we all decide to head over to Bella's house for bit after school. **

**When Emmett, Al and I got back home mum and dad along with Uncle Aro and his kids met us.**

**There seemed to be a fit going on between them. When we walked in Aro gave us such look that stop us dead in are tracks …….. **

So what do you think cliff-hanger at the end for you I will update on Tuesday if I get 5 reviews. Please I want to know what you think.

**Emma holly Cullen **


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously_

_**When Emmett, Al and I got back home mum and dad along with Uncle Aro and his kids met us.**_

There seemed to be a fit going on between them. When we walked in Aro gave us such look that stop us dead in are tracks ……..

E P.O.V

Mum said, " can you three come in here, please." We walked in with are head not making eye contact with are cousin or Aro "why are they here?" I asked " Aro want us to take care of Jane, Alec, Felix, James and Victoria, while he moves to Italy to be with his wife to be." " Why can't they go with you?" " Because her father says if I want to marry her I have to leave my children." I couldn't believe this man he was going to give his kids up to be with this women. Mum said " Emmett, Edward we know that you don't like James and his girlfriend but they have no where else to go so your father and I have said that we will take care of them until Felix turns 18." I did some thing then that I now I will regret in the morning. I stormed up to my room grab my duffer bag and some clothes and walked out to my car a drove of to bella's.

Bella P.O.V

It had be half a hour since the guys had left and Dad and I were eating are dinner when I heard Edward's knock on are door. " I thought you said that everyone had gone back to there homes" " they did I have no idea what Edward is doing here." I walked to the door to find Edward with his duffer bag in one hand " Edward what happen?" "Mum said, can you three come in here, please. We walked in with are head not making eye contact with are cousin or Aro why are they here? I asked Aro want us to take care of Jane, Alec, Felix, James and Victoria, while he moves to Italy to be with his wife to be. Why can't they go with you? Because her father says if I want to marry her I have to leave my children. I couldn't believe this man he was going to give his kids up to be with this women. Mum said Emmett, Edward we know that you don't like James and his girlfriend but they have no where else to go so your father and I have said that we will take care of them until Felix turns 18." I did some thing then that I now I will regret in the morning. I stormed up to my room grab my duffer bag and some clothes and walked out to my car and drove here. Could I say here please?" "Why are you angry with your parent they are just helping out your family." Charlie asked " dad they had I a problem with them 4 years ago P lease can Edward stay just for the night" "ok" but he sleeps on the floor and not in your bed.

Next morning I woke up to the song Tik Tok by Ke$ha I started to sing to it

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

(Hey, what up girl?)

Grab my glasses, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city

(Lets go)

Started down to change into my clothes for the day. Brushed my teeth

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back

Im talking - pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds

Pulling up to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Moving my hips to the music

[CHORUS]

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

Put the party dont stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

[Chorus]

Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here

Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick em to the curb unless they look like McJagger

Im talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys trying to touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us -

Full on dancing now I had complete forgot that Edward was there in my bed.

[Chorus] x 2

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

You got me now

You gotta that sound

Yea, you got me

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

Get your hands up

Put your hands up

No, the party don't start until I walk in

[Chorus] x 2

Ed P.O.V

That has got to one of the best way to wake up seeing your hot girlfriend dance and sing. " Do you know how sexy you are when you dance like that." "Oh my god Edward you scared me!" Bella replied blushing. " so are you saying that you forgot that your sexy boyfriend was in your room. I am hurt Bella. "

Bella P.O.V

"No I … ok I did forget." I said walking over to him and bending over him before I said " don't get to cocky or I might just drive myself in to school this morning. Now get up or we are going to be late for school." With that I walked out of my room to go and make breakfast.

Edward. P.O.V

The sly little minx how could she have this effect on me. It to me 5 minutes before I could get ready and go down for breakfast.

When we got to school and saw the rest of the gang it looked as though Al and Emmett hadn't slept at all last night. When we got to the group Bella and I found why apparently are cousins have moved in last the twins in one room James and Victoria in another then Felix was sharing with Emmett. I ask how come to which Emmett replied it was either he shared with me or one of us have to give up are room. I realised that this year was going to be a long one.

I do not own any of the charters they belong to S. Meyer I also don't own the song that belongs to Ke$ha.

Hoped you like it please review and let me now what you think.

Emma Holly Cullen out for now

So what do you think cliff-hanger at the end for you I will update on Tuesday if I get 5 reviews. Please I want to know what you think.

**Emma holly Cullen **


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously_

_When we got to school and saw the rest of the gang it looked as though Al and Emmett hadn't slept at all last night. When we got to the group Bella and I found why apparently are cousins have moved in last the twins in one room James and Victoria in another then Felix was sharing with Emmett. I ask how come to which Emmett replied it was either he shared with me or one of us have to give up are room. I realised that this year was going to be a long one._

_4 weeks later_

Alice P.O.V

Oh my god the karaoke nigh was in a week's time and Rose, Bella and I haven't gone shopping for outfits.

Bella P.O.V

I was over at the Cullens house lying on Edward's lap when Al stormed in and said "Bella, Rose we are going shopping now!" Rose got up and went to get her shoes me on the other hand I grab hold of Edward and said "save me"

When we got to the mall I found my self being pulled towards Hollister and being push toward the private change room of course Al and Rose had their own changing room. Al then passes me a light blue rip up hoodie, a blue and white sleeveless top and a pair of light blue rip jeans and pair of blue converse.

I walked out of the change room to find Al in the same kind of hoodie but bright pink, with dark pink tank top underneath it and short pink skirt with pink high heels. Also I found Rose in the same hoodie green, with green and white striped tank and grey skinny jeans with grey high heels.

_One week later 8 pm _

Al, Rose and I were finally ready to go to the karaoke night we walked down stairs to find Emmett in a Dark green zip up hoodie, light green T- shirt, pair of fad jeans and a pair of trainers.

Jasper wore the same hoodie but in black with a black t-skirt and dark blue jeans with black trainers. Edward was wearing a light blue zip up hoodie like mine with a blue T-shirt that show off his perfect mussels with rip jeans and dark blue converse.

"What are you girls sing to night?" Emmett asked, " you will find out when we get there, come on girls lets go." Al said and with that we walked out to Rose BMW.

When we arrived with the guys right behind us we walked to the sports hall to find Mike, Tyler and Eric sing the last line to can't touch this. "Next up we have three guys up come on up Emmett, Edward and Jasper." The guys went up while Al, Rose and I got a table. As we sat down the music started to the song ice ice baby. ( Emmett bold _Edward italic_ and jasper underline)

_yo vanilla kick it one time boyyyyy!_

_Yo VIP_

_Let's kick it!_

_Ice Ice Baby_

_Ice Ice Baby_

All right stop

Collaborate and listen

Ice is back with my brand new invention

Something grabs a hold of me tightly

Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly

Will it ever stop?

Yo - I don't know

Turn off the lights and I'll glow

To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal

Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle

Oh my god Emmett rapping is hilarious but good at the same time

Dance - Bum rush the speaker that booms

I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom

Deadly - when I play a dope melody

Anything less than the best is a felony

Love it or leave it

You better gain way

You better hit bull's eye

The kid dont play

If there was a problem

Yo I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

_Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla_

_Now that the party is jumpin'_

_With the bass kicked in, and the Vegas all pumpin'_

_Quick to the point, to the point no fakin'_

_Cooking MC's like a pound of bacon_

_Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble_

_I go crazy when I hear a cymbal_

_And a hi-hat with a supped up tempo_

_I'm on a roll - it's time to go solo_

_Rollin' - in my 5.0_

_With my ragtop down so my hair can blow_

_The girlies on standby_

_Waiting just to say "hi"_

_Did you stop?_

_No - I just drove by_

_Kept on - pursuing to the next stop_

_I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block_

_That block was dead_

_Yo - so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue__._

Wow did not now Edward could rap.

Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis

Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis

Jealous - 'cause I'm out getting mine

Shay with a guage and Vanilla with a nine

Ready - for the chumps on the wall

The Chumps are acting ill because they're full of eight ball

Gunshots ranged out like a bell

I grabbed my nine - all I heard were shells

Fallin' - on the concrete real fast

Jumped in my car - slammed on the gas

Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed

I'm tryin' to get away before the jackers jack

Police on the scene

You know what I mean?

They passed me up - confronted all the dope fiends

If there was a problem

Yo I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

_Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla_

Take heed - 'cause I'm a lyrical poet

Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it

My town that created all the bass sound

Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground

'Cause my style's like a chemical spill

Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel

Conducted and formed is a hell of a concept

We make it hype and you want to step with this

Shay plays on the fade - slice like a ninja - cut like a razor blade

So fast

Other DJ's say, "Damn"

If my rhyme was a drug

I'd sell it by the gram

Keep my composure when it's time to get loose

Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice

If there was a problem

Yo I'll solve it

Check out the hook while D-Shay revolves it.

_Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice_

Yo man let's get out of here

Word to your mother

_Ice Ice Baby, too cold_

Ice Ice Baby, too cold, too cold

Ice Ice Baby, too cold, too cold

_Ice Ice Baby, too cold, too cold _

At the end everyone was on there feet. "Up next we have three very hot ladies come on up Alice, Rosalie and Bella" we walked up and got ready for the song that was to come single ladies by Beyounce. (Rose, Alice and _Bella)_

All the single ladies (all the single ladies)

All the single ladies (all the single ladies)

All the single ladies (all the single ladies)

All the single ladies, now put your hands up

_Up in the club (club)_

_We just broke up (Up_)

_I'm doing my own lil' thing _

_You decided to dip (dip)_

_And now you wanna trip (trip)_

_Cause another brother noticed me_

I'm up on him (him)

He up on me (me)

Don't pay him any attention 

'Cause I've cried my tears (tears)

For three good years (years)

You can't be mad at me 

_Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it _

_Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it

If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips (lips)

A man on my hips (hips)

Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans 

_Actin' up (up)_

_Drinkin' my cup (cup)_

_I can care less what you think _

_I need no permission_

_Did I mention?_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cause you had your turn (turn)_

_And now you're gonna learn (learn)_

_What it really feels like to miss me _

Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it

If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it

_Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it

If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it 

Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh 

Don't treat me to these things of the world

I'm not that kind of girl

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

_Here's a man that makes me then takes me and delivers me_

_To a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms_

_Say I'm the one you want_

_If you don't, you'll be alone_

_And like a ghost I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies (all the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (all the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (all the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies, now put your hands up _

_Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

Wha-oh-oh

Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it 

Wha-oh-oh

_Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it _

_Wha-oh-oh_

As we were sing we were also doing the dance moves.

Ed P.O.V

Bella looks hot up there she has such a angle sing voice I can not believe she picked me when she could have had any boy in the word. The song end and she and the girls cam over and sate down with us. After a few more songs Bella and I were up again with the song keep you by Jls. (_Edward, _Bella _both_)

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

He's not a healer, he's a pain

But I can be the one to make it better

Like a cloud baby, he's the rain

But I can be the one to change the weather

_So go on and dry your eyes_

_There's no more tears to cry_

_It's just you and I, forever (yeah)_

_And I know your trust is broken in two_

_Even though your trust is broken in two_

_Girl I promise I will do, whatever I can do_

_To keep you (oh oh)_

CHORUS

_Keep you_

_I promise to keep you_

_I will keep you_

_I promise to keep you_

_I know he hurt you, like a knife_

_But I can be the one to bring you back to life_

_He's a cheater, and a liar_

_But you can trust me when I say that I'll treat you right_

So go on and dry your eyes

There's no more tears to cry

It's just you and I, forever (oh)

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_I will, I will_

_And I know your trust is broken in two_

_Even though your trust is broken in two_

_Girl I promise I'll do, whatever I can do_

_To keep you (oh oh)_

CHORUS

_Girl I promise I will do, whatever I can do_

_To keep you (oh oh)_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_I will_

So there you have it so it is do late.

: I think you are forgetting some thing

Me: no I don't think so because I own all of this

: I call the police

Me: fine I don't own any of the charters or the songs happy now.

: yes bye

Hoped you like it please reviews and let me now what you think. There are still more songs to come.

Emma Holly Cullen out for now


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously_

_Girl I promise I will do, whatever I can do_

_To keep you (oh oh)_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_And I promise I will be there, you know I will_

_I will_

B.P.O.V

Next was Lauren in a way to small top and a mini skirt. Sing Girlfriend by avril lavigne

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No, it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No way she was looking at Edward.

[Verse 1]

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about ya all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

Ok now she is pissing me off madly to think has a chance with Edward.

[Bridge:]

She's like so whatever

And you could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus:]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

That's Right! No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again

(And again and again and again!)

That is it I have had enough. So I kissed Edward and we got a bit carried away.

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

[repeat]

[Chorus]

"Ok it looks as though Lauren just got burned by Bella." "Next up we have to visitor from phoenix, why don't you come up and tell us your names."

Ed P.O.V

After that creep version of girlfriend by Lauren the announcer said "Ok it looks as though Lauren just got burned by Bella." "Next up we have to visitor from phoenix, why don't you come up and tell us your names." I felt Bella tense up at the words as the these to people walked up on to the stage I found Bella turning to face me not the stage. " Hi I am Tanya and these is Jacob. We are going to sing you can't play on broken strings." (Tanya bold and Jacob italic. _Both)_

_Let me hold you for the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

_But you broke me, now I can't feel anything_

_When I love you and so untrue_

_I can't even convince myself_

_When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else_

_Oh, it tears me up_

_I tried to hold on but it hurts too much_

_I tried to forgive but it's not enough_

_To make it all okay_

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

Bella had her head in her hands the other were looking at me with confused faces I mouthed over Bella's head that her ex-boyfriend and bestfriend he cheated on her with Tanya. Al and Rose looked as though they were about to cry. Were Emmett and Jasper wanted to beat up Jacob.

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

_But we're running through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_It's like chasing the very last train_

_When we both know it's too late, too late_

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_So how can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

_Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before_

_Let me hold you for the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

At the end of the song Bella looked up to see Tanya and Jacob walking to ward are table as they arrived the announcer said " well there is only time for one more song who would like to sing." To the other and mine surprise Bella got and walked up on to the stage and said " This song means a lot to me and I would like to share it with you. The song is get out by Jojo."

B P.O.V

I can't believe they are here why can't they just leave me alone. That's why I am going to sing this song to get tough to them that I have nothing to say to them.

Yeah

I've been waiting all day for ya, babe

So won't cha come and sit and talk to me

Tell me how we are gonna be together always

Hope you know when it's late at night

Hold on to my pillow tight

And think of how you promised me forever

I never thought that any one

Could make me feel this way

Now that your here all I want

Is just a chance to say

Get out, leave right now

It's the end of you and me

It's too late now and I can't wait

For you to be gone

'Cuz I know about her and I wonder

How I brought all the lies?

You said that you would treat me right

But you were just a waste of time

I could that Jacob was getting uncountable as I stared at him while I sang.

Tell me why your looking so confused?

When I'm the one who didn't know the truth

How could you ever be so cold?

To go behind my back and call my friend

Boy, you must have gone and bumped your head

'Cuz you left her number on your phone

So now that through all that is said and done

Maybe I'm the one to blame

To think that you could be the one

Well it didn't work out that way

Tanya was smiling and checking Edward out.

Get out, leave right now

It's the end of you and me

It's too late now and I can't wait

For you to be gone

'Cuz I know about her and I wonder

How I brought all the lies?

You said that you would treat me right

But you were just a waste of time

I wanted you right here with me

But I have no choice you've got to leave

'Cuz my heart is breakin'

With every word I'm say

I gave up on everything I had

On something that just wouldn't last

But I refuse to cry

No tears will fall from these eye eyes

I was in tears by now I was trying not stop sing.

Get out, leave right now

It's the end of you and me

It's too late now and I can't wait

For you to be gone

'Cuz I know about her and I wonder

How I brought all the lies?

You said that you would treat me right

But you were just a waste of time

Get out, leave right now

It's the end of you and me

It's too late now and I can't wait

For you to be gone

'Cuz I know about her and I wonder

How I brought all the lies?

You said that you would treat me right

But you were just a waste of time

Get out, leave

You and me

It's too late now

To be gone

I wonder

Why

You said that you would treat me right

But you were just a waste of time

As so as the song was finished I found all the guys a round me hug me. We walked out to the car together. Just as we were half way a cross the car park I heard Jacob shout "BELLS WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN PLEASE." I turned around and said "NO JACOB YOU BROKE MY HEART AND I HAVE MOVED ON SO LEAVE ME ALOND AND GOT BACK HOME TO PHOENIX WITH THAT SLAG." " WHAT YOU NOVED IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE THAT TO ME, YOU ONLY HAD EYES FOR ME IN THE LAST SONG SO DON'T SAY THAT YOU ARE OVER ME WHEN IT IS CLEAR THAT YOU STILL LOVE ME!" I could believe him he really thought I was still in love with him I was just about to go and slap him when I felt Edward let go off me and saw him start to walk towards Jacob.

E.P.O.V

I couldn't believe what Jacob had just said to Bella. So I walked of to him and punched him right in the nose then I said " GO BACK TO YOUR SLAG AND LEAVE BELLA ALONE YOU HAVE HAD YOUR CHANCE AND YOU BLOW IT."

So there you have it. So what do you think please review I will not up date until I get 10 reviews.

: I think you are forgetting some thing

Me: no I don't think so because I own all of this

: I call the police

Me: fine I don't own any of the charters or the songs happy now.

: yes bye

Hoped you like it please reviews and let me now what you think. There are still more songs to come.

Emma Holly Cullen out for now


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously_

_Just as we were half way a cross the car park I heard Jacob shout, "BELLS WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN PLEASE." I turned around and said "NO JACOB YOU BROKE MY HEART AND I HAVE MOVED ON SO LEAVE ME ALOND AND GOT BACK HOME TO PHOENIX WITH THAT SLAG." " WHAT YOU NO IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE THAT TO ME, YOU ONLY HAD EYES FOR ME IN THE LAST SONG SO DON'T SAY THAT YOU ARE OVER ME WHEN IT IS CLEAR THAT YOU STILL LOVE ME!" I could believe him he really thought I was still in love with him I was just about to go and slap him when I felt Edward let go off me and saw him start to walk towards Jacob._

_E.P.O.V _

_I couldn't believe what Jacob had just said to Bella. So I walked of to him and punched him right in the nose then I said, " GO BACK TO YOUR SLAG AND LEAVE BELLA ALONE YOU HAVE HAD YOUR CHANCE AND YOU BLOW IT." _

….

B. P.O.V

After Edward had punched Jacob he put his arm around me and walked me to the car. When we pulled in to my drive way we that Jacob's car there. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Edward asked " yes please I don't think I can deal with him and Tanya in the same room." I replied. We walked in to find Jacob, Tanya and Charlie in the living room talking. As soon as the door closed the three of them looked up to find me and Edward they're standing. "Hey Bells I thought you were going to be out later than this. Jacob and Tanya asked if they could say with us for the night, they are going to move in with my friend Billy. I said they could stay for tonight." Charlie said "Fine but Edward going to stay tonight then and he will be staying in my room!"

"Bella I said that he could only do that once. That one time. So say goodnight and Edward can go back to his parents for the night so that you can catch up with your old school."

I could believe Charlie just because I am dating Edward. He is not aloud to stay in my room. I said "goodnight to Edward and went up to my room. I have to let Tanya stay in my room so that Jacob could take the couch downstairs. So know we are just sitting here giving each other the evils. "Why are you and Jacob here?" " Because his mum kicked him out and said to come here and live with his uncle and I am here because I am going to live with my cousin Lauren to finish my senior year." Tanya replied in and sour tone. "Well you better stay away from my boyfriend and friend." "What the boyfriend you took from my cousin and you call me a slag." "First off Edward never liked Lauren and they weren't dating. Second you call me a slag when you slept with my boyfriend that is the reason why I left Phoenix."

1:00 am I couldn't sleep with Tanya in the same room I had been texting Edward for the last hour but he hadn't replied for the last 5 minutes. Suddenly I had a taping on my window I went over and almost jumped out of my skin. There hanging on to the leg was Edward. I opened the window and helped him get inside. We walked over to my bed and fell a sleep next to each other.

E P.O.V

I was worried about Bella all evening It didn't that James kept make remakes about the fact that Bella's ex-boyfriend had showed up. I decide to go bed about half-hour after I got back. When I got up stairs I found my phone playing I promise to be there. I picked up to find a text from Bella saying. ( A.n Bella bold Edward Italic)

From Bella

They are going to be finishing there senior year ant Forks high school.

Love you

Missing you: (

_To Bella _

_I can't believe it that so unlucky. Don't worry Emmett, Jasper and I will not let Jacob any were near you._

_Love you to _

_I miss you: (_

After I sent that text I decide to drive back to Bella's and spend the night even if Charlie shot me in the morning.

B. P.O.V

I was woke up to the door bang off the wall and to find my Father every angry and pointing his gun at Edward …..

Cliff hanger for you

Please review because I am thinking about stopping writing because I am not getting any reviews.

: I think you are forgetting some thing

Me: no I don't think so because I own all of this

: I call the police

Me: fine I don't own twilight.

: yes bye

Hoped you like it please reviews and let me now what you think.

Emma Holly Cullen out for now


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously_

_Listen to how to safe a life by the fray _

_After I sent that text I decide to drive back to Bella's and spend the night even if Charlie shot me in the morning. _

_B. P.O.V _

_I was woke up to the door bang off the wall and to find my Father every angry and pointing his gun at Edward ….. _

B. P.O.V

"Dad what are you doing?" I shouted at him. "Trying to protect you form a no good boyfriend." He replied "well then you would have had kick Jacob out as soon as he turn up here." I was so piss off how dare come in and point his god dam gun at Edward. "Why would you I do that he and Tanya are guess and they are your friends Bella.

"no they are not they are the reason I left Phoenix and came to live here with you." I need to get that out before Charlie could say any thing else. "What did they do Bella?" " He said I just need to go to toilet, he left his coat in the hall way and went up stairs has I was waiting for him his phone buzzed I picked it up think it would be a text message from Seth but no I was wrong it was from Tanya saying Hey sexy last night was amazing we should do it again some time. Don' give the that crap about how you are in love with Bella. Just come over tonight after your date with Bella.

After that I stopped reading and got ready to face Jacob. When he came down stairs and said ready to go? No I need to ask you something, did you sleep with Tanya? No Bells I would never cheat on you. How come then you have just got a text from Tanya saying last night was amazing? Look Bella that was one time it wouldn't happen again. You know it will not happen because you can go I don't want to see ever again. Bells don't be like this. Leave Jacob and don't come back That why Edward stay here last night to comfort me. I am going to stay with the Cullens for a few days weather you like it or not. "

E P.O.V

I woke up to the door bang against the wall and found a gun being pointed at me. _Shit _Bella was fighting with dad I couldn't move until she said "I am going to say with the Cullens for a few days weather you like it or not." Charlie walked out the room and Tanya followed after him.

Bella got ready to leave in silence.

Once she ready we went downstairs to find Charlie having a go at Jacob for what he did to my Bella. Bella said a quick goodbye to Charlie then we were on are way to my house for the rest of the weekend.

When we got to the house we found a angry looking Esme standing in the door way. I got out of the car and walked to get Bella's door for her and her bag. As we walked up to the door Esme said "hi Bella go on up and make yourself at home. "Edward your father and I would like to have a word with you." I gulped and followed her in to the living room. " son we know you want to look after Bella but seeking in to her house with out permission isn't a good as her father is the chief of police. I could have had a call from the hospital say that you had be shot." " It will not happen again dad but her father was letting Jacob and his girlfriend stay there for the night."

Please review because I am thinking about stopping writing because I am not getting any reviews.

: I think you are forgetting some thing

Me: no I don't think so because I own all of this

: I call the police

Me: fine I don't own twilight.

: yes bye

Would any one like to be a beat for me.

Hoped you like it please reviews and let me now what you think.

Emma Holly Cullen out for now


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously_

E P.O.V

_When we got to the house we found a angry looking Esme standing in the door way. I got out of the car and walked to get Bella's door for her and her bag. As we walked up to the door Esme said "hi Bella go on up and make yourself at home. "Edward your father and I would like to have a word with you." I gulped and followed her in to the living room. " son we know you want to look after Bella but seeking in to her house with out permission isn't a good as her father is the chief of police. I could have had a call from the hospital say that you had be shot." " It will not happen again dad but her father was letting Jacob and his girlfriend stay there for the night." _

B. P.O.V

I went up to Edward's room I was surprised to see that he so much music in his room. As I was looking at his music his pixie of a sister came in. "hey Alice how are you?" I asked " How come you didn't tell me and Rose about the fact that you had a Boyfriend and that you moved here to get a way from him?" "Alice I was going to tell you and Rose today and it was only part of the reason I moved mum remarried and I was not enjoying be a third wheel."

E.P.O.V

When I got to my room I found Bella and Alice talking I smiled and walked over to them and just sat down next to Bella and started to play with her hair. After a few minutes Alice got up and left. Bella turn to me and asked "why do you have you got so much music?" "I love music and I love to write it. I have got something to show." With that I got and held out my hand for her to take then I showed her to that room with my piano. I lead her to the piano stall and sat down wit her next to me. I then started to play the song I had been playing since see Bella came back in to my life. Bella seemed to recognise it and she started to see it. (Bella, _Edward __Both_)

Is it getting better?

Or do you feel the same?

Will it make it easier on you now?

You've got someone to blame

_You say one love_

_One life_

_When it's one need_

_In the night _

_One love, we get to _

_Share it _

_Leaves you baby if _

_You don't care for it._

_Did I disappoint you_

_Or leave a bad taste in your mouth_

_You act like_

_you never had _

_love_

_And you want me to _

_go with out_

_Well it's too late_

_Tonight (too late tonight)_

_To drag the past_

_Out into the_

_Light_

_Were one but_

_Were not the same _

_We get to carry each other_

_Carry each other_

_One_

_Have you come here for forgiveness?_

_Have you come to raise the dead?_

_Have you come here to play Jesus?_

_To the lepers in your head_

Well, did I ask too much, more than a lot?

You gave me nothing, now it's all I got

We're one, but we're not the same

Well we, hurt each other

Then we do it again

_You say_

_Love is a temple_

_Love is a higher law_

_Love is a temple_

_Love is the higher law_

_You ask me to enter_

_Well then you make me crawl_

_And I can't be holding on_

_To what you got_

_When all you got is hurt_

_One love_

_One blood_

_One life_

_You got to do what you should_

_One life_

_With each other_

_Sisters and my_

_Brothers_

_One life_

_But we're not the same_

_We get to_

_Carry each other_

_Carry each other_

_One..._

_One love_

"Edward that was Beautiful" Bella said. "Thank you but it is not as beautiful as you voice."

"Bella I have something to say I love you." She looked shock oh no I said it to early "Bella say something."

B.P.O.V

Omg he justs said that he love why can't I say it back I do love him come on say it.

"Bella say something" "I love you too"

Please review because I am thinking about stopping writing because I am not getting any reviews.

: I think you are forgetting some thing

Me: no I don't think so because I own all of this

: I call the police

Me: fine I don't own twilight.

: yes bye

Would any one like to be a beat for me.

Hoped you like it please reviews and let me now what you think.

Emma Holly Cullen out for now


	14. Chapter 14

Previously

_E.P.O.V_

"_Edward that was Beautiful" Bella said. "Thank you but it is not as beautiful as you voice." _

"_Bella I have something to say I love you." She looked shock oh no I said it to early "Bella say something."_

_B.P.O.V _

_Omg he justs said that he love why can't I say it back I do love him come on say it._

"_Bella say something" "I love you too"_

…

B.P.O.V

We kiss passionately we didn't stop until we both need air I couldn't believe it I have found my soul mate the person I am meant to be with for ever. We were just about to kiss again out group of friends bust in to the room look as though they had just heard every word me and Edward just

said to each other. They all had goofy grins on their faces "so why have you just bust in here for?" I asked "Well there is a party happening at Jessica house ad we have been invited to it, and it is tonight." Alice said "Bella we need to get ready now so come on." "No safe me Edward please don't let them take me!" I shout when I realised that it meant Bella barbie time I also garb on hold of Edward tighter. "I come on Bella it will not be that bad we haven't got time for messing around." Rose said.

.ASCAL.

One hour later Alice and Rose had finally finished getting me ready for the party. I was now dress in a light blue v-neck top with a black hoddie over the top. I also had faded dark blue jeans and Rose and Alice had force me to wear light blue 6 inch heals when they know I am likely to break a bone. My hair was done in loss curls and down, my make was light blue shadow.

Alice had the same out fit on but in purple with purple make up and heals and her hair done in it normal state spiky. Rose had the same outfit but in Red with red high heals and make up they also had bag to match their outfits. Alice handed me a light blue bag we then made are way down stairs to the boys. As we walked down the stairs we found out that James and Victoria were waiting with the boys. It turn out that they were going top the same party as us and they wanted a lift with one of us.

We arrived at the party to find most of the year there and music blasting out of the house. As we entered the house we came face to Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. "Who said you were invited Bella because I don't invite whores to my parties? Jessica said. "That's funny because the only whores I see here are you three" Rose and Alice replied. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica looked as though they had be slapped for about a second before all three of them tough their drinks at Rose, Alice and I. Alice and Rose jumped on them tackling them to the ground and hitting them repeatedly while Edward, Jasper and Emmett tried to get them off. At that moment Jacob, Mike and Eric walked around the corner looking for there girl friends.

…

This going to be the last chapter before I going on holiday. When I get back I will try and update as soon as possible hope you like it please review.

: I think you are forgetting some thing

Me: no I don't think so because I own all of this

: I call the police

Me: fine I don't own twilight.

: yes bye

Would any one like to be a beat for me.

Hoped you like it please reviews and let me now what you think.

Emma Holly Cullen out for now


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously_

_B.P.O.V_

_We arrived at the party to find most of the year there and music blasting out of the house. As we entered the house we came face to Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. "Who said you were invited Bella because I don't invite whores to my parties? Jessica said. "That's funny because the only whores I see here are you three" Rose and Alice replied. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica looked as though they had be slapped for about a second before all three of them tough their drinks at Rose, Alice and I. Alice and Rose jumped on them tackling them to the ground and hitting them repeatedly while Edward, Jasper and Emmett tried to get them off. At that moment Jacob, Mike and Eric walked around the corner looking for there girl friends. _

…

B.P.O.V

"What the hell?" Jacob says while trying to get a punch in at Emmett who was trying to get Rose off Tanya. "Get the hell off my girlfriend you stupid blond whore." Mike yells while getting into a fight with Jasper. As this was happening Eric came over to me and tried to grab me and drag me off "Edward help me Please!" I yell as Eric force me up against the wall so that I can't breath. I start to lose conciousness..

E.P.O.V

We were trying to get Alice and Rose off of Tanya, Lauren and Jessica when there three idiots of boyfriends come round the corner and start yelling at Jasper and Emmett and throwing punches at them. So I try and help them by getting the girls off the others. As it started to die down a bit I heard something that made me frozen to the spot "Edward help me please!" yelled my love. I looked up to see Eric pinning Bella up to the wall were she seemed to be losing conciousness fast.

Before I new it I had Eric pined to the ground and I was punching him hard and fast. I felt myself being lifted off him and being held back. "Come on Edward we need to get Bella to the hospital to be checked out by Carslie" said Emmett. I fought my way out of there arms and to Bella I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the car with the others when I got to the car I throw the cars keys to Emmett and got in to the back while keeping a firm hold on Bella.

.ASCAL.

When we got to the hospital I got out of the car as quickly as possible with out hurt Bella more. When we got into the hospital I started to head towards Carslie office but one of the nurse was blocking my way saying "where do you think you are going?" "To Carslie because my girlfriend I needs help." I replied shortly. The Nurse was just about to replied when Carslie walked out of his office and saw us standing in their with Bella in my arms. Carslie came right over to us "I'll take it from Nurse Smith, Edward follow me quickly." I followed him to a spare room and layed Bella down on the bed so that he could take a look.

B.P.O.V

Next thing I heard was "what happen to make her us loss conciousness?" then hearing my Edward telling the person what happen. "She should wake up in a minute she can problem can here as now" said the person. "Bella can you hear me love." Edward said. Then I opened my eyes to find two beautiful green eyes looking in to mine. He didn't let me speck before he was kissing me passionately.

…

So there you have the next chapter. I will try and update as soon as possible hope you like it please review. I would like to have a Beta reader for this story. Please Review

: I think you are forgetting some thing

Me: no I don't think so because I own all of this

: I call the police

Me: fine I don't own twilight.

: yes bye

Would any one like to be a beat for me.

Hoped you like it please reviews and let me now what you think.

Emma Holly Cullen out for now


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously_

_E.P.O.V_

_When we got to the hospital I got out of the car as quickly as possible with out hurt Bella more. When we got into the hospital I started to head towards Carslie office but one of the nurse was blocking my way saying "where do you think you are going?" "To Carslie because my girlfriend I needs help." I replied shortly. The Nurse was just about to replied when Carslie walked out of his office and saw us standing in their with Bella in my arms. Carslie came right over to us "I'll take it from Nurse Smith, Edward follow me quickly." I followed him to a spare room and layed Bella down on the bed so that he could take a look._

_B.P.O.V_

_Next thing I heard was "what happen to make her us loss conciousness?" then hearing my Edward telling the person what happen. "She should wake up in a minute she can problem can here as now" said the person. "Bella can you hear me love." Edward said. Then I opened my eyes to find two beautiful green eyes looking in to mine. He didn't let me speck before he was kissing me passionately. _

…

B.P.O.V

Once Edward had stop kissing Carslie said he wanted me to spend the night to make sure that I was fine. Edward said he would stay with me over night. Once Carslie had left with the others for home. "Bella I am so sorry, I should have stayed out of it and made sure you were ok."

"Edward stop that it wasn't your fault if anything it was Tanya and Lauren for throwing the drinks in the first place." He didn't say another word but came over and climb into the small hospital bed with me.

.ASCAL.

When I next woke it was morning I tried to get up to have a wash but as I went to do so, the arm around my waist pulled me in closer to Edward. I smiled and look up to see my Greek god sleeping peacefully. I decide to wake up him up by trailing small kiss down his neck. Each time I kissed him I looked up to see if he was a wake yet. "I could get us to waking up like this each morning my love."

.ASCAL.

After I was allowed to go home Edward drove me back to his place to pick up my stuff the he drove me back to my place. When we got there it was about half a hour or so until Charlie came back from fishing for the day. "You better not come in. I will see you tomorrow at school." With a quick kiss goodbye Edward left. I walked up stairs to the door and let myself in and went to cook dinner for Charlie and me.

Unknown P.O.V

I watched her go inside the house. Finally I will be able to take what is rightful mine. Now that her stupid boyfriend of her has left her alone . "MAWHH"

….

OMV who watching Bella?

Please Review and put down who you think it is.

: I think you are forgetting some thing

Me: no I don't think so because I own all of this

: I call the police

Me: fine I don't own twilight. But I do own the storyline.

: yes bye

Hoped you like it please reviews and let me now what you think.

Emma Holly Cullen

I will up date soon. If you are reading this story and haven't reviewed yet please do, I would like to here what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey sorry that I haven't update in long time but I did have a bit of a writes block. I do not own twilight it belongs to _

_Previously_

_B.P.O.V_

_After I was allowed to go home Edward drove me back to his place to pick up my stuff the he drove me back to my place. When we got there it was about half a hour or so until Charlie came back from fishing for the day. "You better not come in. I will see you tomorrow at school." With a quick kiss goodbye Edward left. I walked up stairs to the door and let myself in and went to cook dinner for Charlie and me._

_Unknown P.O.V _

_I watched her go inside the house. Finally I will be able to take what is rightful mine. Now that her stupid boyfriend of her has left her alone . "MAWHH"_

….

Jacob P.O.V

I started to walk towards the house knowing what my plan was. I knew had to be quick about what I was going to do. I open the door quietly and stalked towards Bella back and grabbed hold of her hands pulling them behind her back with one while with the other I covered her mouth. I then started to pulling back towards the door. Just as I reached the door she bit me "you stupid bicth!" I shouted then I hit her knocking her out cold.

B.P.O.V

As I came around I tried to move my hands but found that they were tied behind my back. I looked around to see were I was found that I was in someone grange I couldn't think who it could be. Just as I was trying to finger that out I herd voices come to wards the door. "What were you think Jake bring her here this going to be the first place the cops are going to look for her." Tanya said. "no they will come and look here first it will be the Cullens house first." Said Jacob.

So I was in Jacob's grange now if I could just get my phone and text Edward than maybe he will come and get me. Jacob and Tanya walk in to the grange at this point and came over to me "Good you're awake. I am going to untie you don't try any thing funny ok bitch." Said Jacob. I held still and waited for him to untie my hands. Once I had got to my feet Tanya steps forward and slapped me around the face. I stepped back shocked that she as hit me. Before I had a chance to hit back she punches me in the stomach. Then she pushed me and I fell back on to my wrist I hear it crack and feel the pain shoot up my arm. Then Jacob's foot comes down hard on my leg breaking it as well. After a few more punches to my ribs from both of them they leave locking the door behind them. I start to loss consciousness again.

ASCAL.

As came around again I found that my leg and wrist to be double the size that they were normally. It was dark outside how long have I been kept here for. I look for my phone to find out what the time was and found that it was 9:30pm. I had to Edward so that he new were to find me and hope that hew told Charlie.

E.P.O.V

It was 9:30pm when I got a text from Bella saying _Help been kidnap by Jacob and Tanya being held captive in Jacob's garage! Help get Charlie Please!_ I couldn't believe that son of a bicth. I rang Charlie as Bella ask me to. (Phone call Charlie, _Edward_ )

"Hello"

"_Chief Swan_"

"yes who is this?"

"_It Edward Sir_"

"Why in hell are you calling me when Bella is all ready at your House"

"_Well Sir I drop her of this afternoon. But I have just got a text from her saying Help been kidnap by Jacob and Tanya being held captive in Jacob's garage. And she asked me to call you. Sir._"

"Okay well I will head over there tomorrow morning. Goodnight Edward."

"_Goodnight Sir_"

After I had called Charlie I text Bella saying that I was going to come and get her. I then went to going and get Emmett and Jasper to help me get Bella back safely.

B.P.O.V

Just as I got Edward text back Jacob entered the room and saw my phone in my hand. "I told you not to do any thing stupid now I have to act more quickly." He said as he grabbed hold of me and started to pull at my top to get it off me. "No Jacob please no" "don't worry bicth it is not going to hurt that much." I kicked him were it hurts which stop him but not long enough for me to get anywhere. "you bitch" Jacob then pulled me back by my hair and pushed me down on to the floor forcing my hands above and tying them there. He then started to un do my jeans pull down to my ankles. I kicked him again which caused him to hit my head against the wall, I could feel my blood dripping down my neck. Just as I was losing consciousness I heard the door slam to revile my green eye hero.

…..

Hope that it was worth the wait. Please review so I know what you think.

emmahollycullen


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey so here the next chapter_

_I do not own twilight it belongs to _

_Previously_

_B.P.O.V_

_I kicked him again which caused him to hit my head against the wall, I could feel my blood dripping down my neck. Just as I was losing consciousness I heard the door slam to revile my green eye hero. _

…..

E.P.O.V

I ran out of my room and down stairs to the second floor were Emmett and Alice rooms I knew that they had Jasper and Rose over. I got to Emmett's room first I burst tougher his door with out knocking, big mistake because him and Rose were in the middle of a make out sessions.

"What the hell Edward?" Emmett shouted "I need you help Bella been taken by Jacob and she is being held in his garage," "how do you now that he has taken?" asked jasper. I guess they heard Emmett shout. "Because she text me saying that he had kidnap and told me to ring Charlie. Before you ask I have rung Charlie but he is not going to do anything until morning!" "right and you want me and Emmett to come with you to la push?" "Yes can we go now!" "well why didn't you just that. Lets go and kick that mutt ass."

.ASCAL.

The next half hour was the worse ever in my life. As we drove to wards Jacobs house. "Emmett can't you drive any faster?" "Edward clam down will get there before he does any thing bad to her." Emmett said. About five minutes later we were in front of Jacob's house. As soon as Emmett stopped the jeep I was out of the door and running around the side of the house to get to the garage out back. I got the door of the garage door and slammed it open.

What I saw made me see red the fact that Jacob on top of Bella. I grab hold of the back of his top and pulled him off her. Then I started to punch every part of his body I could. Before I felt something sharp go in to my stomach and I felt blood coming out of the cut.

Em.P.O.V

As Jasper and I got in to the Garage we saw Bella passed out on the floor in a pool of blood and Edward fighting with Jacob. "Jasper gets Bella to the car I will help Edward." Has I head towards Edward I saw him crumple to the floor holding his stomach. I don't know what I picked up but I hit Jacob over the head with it. Knocking him out cold. I then heard sirens outside and footsteps coming towards the garage. As the cops came in and hand cuffed Jacob. I lifted up Edward and carried him out towards the car were I found a ambulance with Bella in it. When the Paramedics saw Edward in my arms they came running towards me with a steacher. Once they had got him on the steacher they took him to the ambulance, once he in they drove of towards the Hospital. I ran over to the jeep to find jasper waiting for me. "Where's Edward?" he asked. "In the ambulance, he got stabbed in the stomach. Ring mum and tell her what's happened and to meet us at the hospital." With that I started to drive towards the Hospital.

…

Please review so I know what you think.

Perveiw of the next Charpter

"_Doctor Cullen we need your help there is a Teenager coming in with a serious cut to the stomach" _

_I followed the doctor outside to come face to face with Bella being rushed in to the ER. Then to find my son Edward coming in with blood coming out of a cut on his Stomach. _

emmahollycullen


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey so here the next chapter_

_I do not own twilight it belongs to _

_Previously_

_Em.P.O.V_

_I lifted up Edward and carried him out towards the car were I found a ambulance with Bella in it. When the Paramedics saw Edward in my arms they came running towards me with a steacher. Once they had got him on the steacher they took him to the ambulance, once he in they drove of towards the Hospital. I ran over to the jeep to find jasper waiting for me. "Where's Edward?" he asked. "In the ambulance, he got stabbed in the stomach. Ring mum and tell her what's happened and to meet us at the hospital." With that I started to drive towards the Hospital. _

Listen to How to save a life by the Fray

Were did gi going wrong I lost a friend in the bitterness

Why would I stay up with you all

Night if I new how to save a life.

…

C.P.O.V

It had been a quiet night in the E.R. I had done my rounds and was getting ready to leave. When there was a knock at my door and in walked my co-doctor. Doctor Newton came in saying "Doctor Cullen we need your help there is a Teenager coming in with a serious cut to the stomach"

I followed the doctor outside to come face toface with Bella being rushed in to the ER. Then to find my son Edward coming in with blood coming out of a cut on his Stomach. To say I was shock would be a down right lie I was devastated before I new what I was doing I was getting in to a pair of scrubs and getting ready to operate on my son and try to save his life.

It was a long operation making sure that his stomach was not damage in any way at all and that there was no internal bleeding at one point I thought I was going to loss him because his heart stopped beating for about 5 minutes. Once I had finish sewing him up I was called in to the next room to help Doctor Newton bandage up Bella.

.ASCAL.

Once Bella had been taken to her room I went to the waiting room were Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Charlie were waiting to here news on about Edward and Bella.

Es.P.O.V

When I got to the hospital after Alice had got a call say that Bella and Edward had be taken in I rushed to Alice's porches and in to the front with Alice behind the wheel I was in no state to be driving.

Once we got to the hospital I rushed only to be stopped by Nurse Smith saying "Were are you going you can't go though there unless you are here to see some one." "Mum! They have already gone in to the operating room, we have been told to wait in here." Said Emmett. So I walked pass nurse smith As soon as I got into the waiting I saw Charlie sitting there looking scared as anything. I turn on Emmett and said "What happen to Edward to make him be in here with a life treating injury?" "well Edward got a text from Bella saying that she had been kidnap by Jacob and that she need help. She also asked Edward to ring Chief Swan so that he new that she was in trouble which Edward did then. When Charlie said that he would check it out in the morning. Edward came and found Jasper and I asking us to help him get Bella back safely from Jacob Black. So Jasper and I went a long with him to La Push and Jacob's house to get Bella. When we got there Edward jumped out of the jeep and went round the back of the house towards the garage. When Jasper and I got there Bella was on the fall in a pool of blood and her with her pants around her ankles and Edward fighting against Jacob. I said to "Jasper take Bella back to the jeep and I will help Edward." As I started towards Edward to help him I saw Edward grab his stomach and fall to the ground. I pick some thing up from the floor and swung it at Jacob's head knocking him out cold as he hit the ground the cops showed up and handcuffed Jacob as he was coming round. I picked up Edward and carried him out to the jeep to find ambulance and the paramedics took him in the ambulance they drove off and I got Jasper to ring Alice so that you could met us here. When we got here they had already taken Edward and Bella in to the operating theatre."

.ASCAL.

A hour later Carslie came out and said that we could go and see them and that that they were both in coma's which they might not ever wake up again and I just broke down when I heard this.

…

If you don't review I will kill of both Bella and Edward next time I up date. 

Please review so I know what you think.

emmahollycullen


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey so here the next chapter_

_I do not own twilight it belongs to _

_Previously_

_Es.P.O.V_

_A hour later Carslie came out and said that we could go and see them and that that they were both in coma's which they might not ever wake up again and I just broke down when I heard this. _

…

_3 long days later _

_E.P.O.V_

_Beep..beep..beep_

What is that annoying beeping noise wish it would shut up. I opened my eyes to find I was lining in what seemed to be a hospital but why was in the hospital in the first place. Then it all came back to me.

_Flashbacck_

_It was 9:30pm when I got a text from Bella saying Help been kidnap by Jacob and Tanya being held captive in Jacob's garage! Help get Charlie Please! I couldn't believe that son of a bicth. I rang Charlie as Bella ask me to. (Phone call Charlie, Edward )_

_"Hello"_

_"Chief Swan"_

_"yes who is this?"_

_"It Edward Sir"_

_"Why in hell are you calling me when Bella is all ready at your House"_

_"Well Sir I drop her of this afternoon. But I have just got a text from her saying Help been kidnap by Jacob and Tanya being held captive in Jacob's garage. And she asked me to call you. Sir."_

_"Okay well I will head over there tomorrow morning. Goodnight Edward."_

_"Goodnight Sir"_

_After I had called Charlie I text Bella saying that I was going to come and get her. I then went to going and get Emmett and Jasper to help me get Bella back safely._

_I ran out of my room and down stairs to the second floor were Emmett and Alice rooms I knew that they had Jasper and Rose over. I got to Emmett's room first I burst tougher his door with out knocking, big mistake because him and Rose were in the middle of a make out sessions._

_"What the hell Edward?" Emmett shouted "I need you help Bella been taken by Jacob and she is being held in his garage," "how do you now that he has taken?" asked jasper. I guess they heard Emmett shout. "Because she text me saying that he had kidnap and told me to ring Charlie. Before you ask I have rung Charlie but he is not going to do anything until morning!" "right and you want me and Emmett to come with you to la push?" "Yes can we go now!" "well why didn't you just that. Lets go and kick that mutt ass."_

_End of backflash_

Just at that moment my sister and broth came in thought the door."Edward your awake Oh my god I was scared when I heard that you had been cut in the stomach. I'm going to tell Jazzy and Rose that your awake they I are with Bella." Said Alice then she hugged me and ran out the door. "Emmett what happen after we got to Jacob house?" I asked and Emmett started to tell me when I had another flashback.

_Start of Flashback_

_The next half hour was the worse ever in my life. As we drove to wards Jacobs house. "Emmett can't you drive any faster?" "Edward clam down will get there before he does any thing bad to her." Emmett said. About five minutes later we were in front of Jacob's house. As soon as Emmett stopped the jeep I was out of the door and running around the side of the house to get to the garage out back. I got the door of the garage door and slammed it open._

_What I saw made me see red the fact that Jacob on top of Bella. I grab hold of the back of his top and pulled him off her. Then I started to punch every part of his body I could. Before I felt something sharp go in to my stomach and I felt blood coming out of the cut._

_End of flashback_

"Emmett where Bella? Is she ok? I have to go and she her to make sure that she is ok." And with these word I started to get up but was push back down by Emmett "let me go" "I can't Edward not until dad says it is ok for you to move a round now just stay there like a good boy." Emmett said, I was just was about to shout at him when my Father, mother and my sister came in followed by Rose and Jasper. Mums came over to me and hug and kissed me until my father told to get off me so that he could check my stitches. "Every thing seems to be ok, I would say that you can go home this afternoon but Charlie says that it would be ok if we moved you in to Bella's room but you are not a loud to move around the a lot ok." Said Carslie " yes can you just take me to see bella please." I replied and with that I was move off to see how the love of my life was.

.ASCAL.

When we got in to the room I was shocked at what I saw Bella seemed to be covered in cuts and bandages. Once they had got the bed in place chief Swan came over and said "Edward I own you apologia for the fact that you were pulling a prank on me when Bella was hurt and I want to thank you for saving her life I don't know what I would of done if she had been killed." "It is fine Chief Swan I just wish I had got there earlier before she got knock out." I replied. "call me Charlie from now on son." Said Charlie. Then we all settled down to wait for Bella to wake up. Well not dad but the rest of us.

If you don't review I will kill of both Bella and Edward next time I up date. 

Please review so I know what you think.

emmahollycullen


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey I'm sorry that I heven't update in ages but I hope this chapter makes it up to you._

_I do not own twilight it belongs to _

_E.P.O.V_

_When we got in to the room I was shocked at what I saw Bella seemed to be covered in cuts and bandages. Once they had got the bed in place chief Swan came over and said "Edward I own you apologia for the fact that you were pulling a prank on me when Bella was hurt and I want to thank you for saving her life I don't know what I would of done if she had been killed." "It is fine Chief Swan I just wish I had got there earlier before she got knock out." I replied. "call me Charlie from now on son." Said Charlie. Then we all settled down to wait for Bella to wake up. Well not dad but the rest of us. _

…

3 Long days later

E.P.O.V

It has been since the kidnapping and Bella hasn't woken up I stay here everyday and night hoping that my angle will wake up. The count day is set for tomorrow if Bella wakes up today as Carslie say she will so I keep hoping and praying. All of us we feeling as though we were missing a piece of are selves. Alice and Rose have not been shopping since I woke up and Japer and Emmett are not play pranks and making fun. Mind you that might because they saw what happen to both Bella and I. I try not to think about what happen so much because of what happen to Bella. "Oh my love please wake my life is nothing with out. Before you Bella my life was a like a moonless night. Very dark but there were stars points of life and the reason …. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire, there was brilliancy, there was beauty. Even though you are here it is nothing to what I feel when I have you in my arms and you have your arm around me. When I kiss you it is like sparks are every were on my body. Please wake up, please come back to me."

.ASCAL.

B.P.O.V

The pain had gone and I could the voice of me green eye hero talking to me as if far a way what he was say was beautiful once he had finish I could feel my eye lids lifting so that I could the top of my Edward. I could feel his hand on mine and I did the thing that would get him to look up. I kissed the top of his and Edward look up, before I had a chance to say hey he kissed me with so much passion I thought I was going to pass out again. When Edward pulled away I saw my friends and my dad standing there in the door way look as happy as though it was chirtmas morning. A hour later I was let out of hospital.

ASCAL

Next morning at 11:00am in was on my way to the count house to testify against Jacob for what he did to me and Edward. I was sitting in the passenger seat of Edwards Volvo.

Half a hour later Edward and I were entering the count room with the Cullens and Jasper and Rose behind us. The lawyer that is working for us is Called Seth Clearwater.

Once everyone had taken his or her seats and Judge Hammond had take to the stand and sat down Seth stood and said I would like to call Miss Swan to the stand. As I stood I felt my breath quicken as I took to the stand. "Miss Swan would you like to explain what happened on the night that is in question Please?" Seth asked so I stared to tell him what happened to me "Edward had just dropped me off because I had spent the night at his as I had a fight with Charlie the day before. I had just walk thought the door and was walking to the kitchen when I was grabbed from behind then I was knock out. As I came around I tried to move my hands but found that they were tied behind my back. I looked around to see were I was found that I was in someone grange I couldn't think who it could be. Just as I was trying to finger that out I herd voices come to wards the door. "What were you think Jake bring her here this going to be the first place the cops are going to look for her." Tanya said. "no they will come and look here first it will be the Cullens house first." Said Jacob.

So I was in Jacob's grange now if I could just get my phone and text Edward than maybe he will come and get me. Jacob and Tanya walk in to the grange at this point and came over to me "Good you're awake. I am going to untie you don't try any thing funny ok bitch." Said Jacob. I held still and waited for him to untie my hands. Once I had got to my feet Tanya steps forward and slapped me around the face. I stepped back shocked that she as hit me. Before I had a chance to hit back she punches me in the stomach. Then she pushed me and I fell back on to my wrist I hear it crack and feel the pain shoot up my arm. Then Jacob's foot comes down hard on my leg breaking it as well. After a few more punches to my ribs from both of them they leave locking the door behind them. I start to loss consciousness again.

When I next came around again I found that my leg and wrist to be double the size that they were normally. It was dark outside how long have I been kept here for. I look for my phone to find out what the time was and found that it was 9:30pm. I had to Edward so that he new were to find me and hope that he told Charlie.

Just as I got Edward text back Jacob entered the room and saw my phone in my hand. "I told you not to do any thing stupid now I have to act more quickly." He said as he grabbed hold of me and started to pull at my top to get it off me. "No Jacob please no" "don't worry bicth it is not going to hurt that much." I kicked him were it hurts which stop him but not long enough for me to get anywhere. "you bitch" Jacob then pulled me back by my hair and pushed me down on to the floor forcing my hands above and tying them there. He then started to un do my jeans pull down to my ankles. I kicked him again which caused him to hit my head against the wall, I could feel my blood dripping down my neck. Just as I was losing consciousness I heard the door slam to revile my green eye hero. And that's is what happened" "Thank you Miss swan that is all I will ask for now." Said Seth I was just about to get up and go back to Edward when Jacob's lawyer stood up and said "Hold on Miss Swan I would like to ask a few questions myself."

"why did Edward come to save you?"

"Because he my boyfriend"

"but wasn't Jacob you boyfriend?"

"Yes but I dump him because he cheated on me"

"how did you Known that you were in my clients garage?"

" I have be in there before and I heard him talk about it to Tanya his girlfriend." I replied.

The question carried on for I bit more then it was Edward turn to take to the stand. Seth asked him the same question as me and Edward started to tell his side of the story.

E.P.O.V

"I dropped Bella off at her place as she said . the next I heard from her was 9:30pm when I got the text say Edward help me I have been Kidnap by Jacob I am in Jacob's garage please tell Charlie. So I rang Charlie then I ran out of my room and down stairs to the second floor were Emmett and Alice rooms I knew that they had Jasper and Rose over. I got to Emmett's room first I burst tougher his door with out knocking, big mistake because him and Rose were in the middle of a make out sessions.

"What the hell Edward?" Emmett shouted "I need you help Bella been taken by Jacob and she is being held in his garage," "how do you now that he has taken?" asked jasper. I guess they heard Emmett shout. "Because she text me saying that he had kidnap and told me to ring Charlie. Before you ask I have rung Charlie but he is not going to do anything until morning!" "right and you want me and Emmett to come with you to la push?" "Yes can we go now!" "well why didn't you just that. Lets go and kick that mutt ass."

The next half hour was the worse ever in my life. As we drove to wards Jacobs house. "Emmett can't you drive any faster?" "Edward clam down will get there before he does any thing bad to her." Emmett said. About five minutes later we were in front of Jacob's house. As soon as Emmett stopped the jeep I was out of the door and running around the side of the house to get to the garage out back. I got the door of the garage door and slammed it open.

What I saw made me see red the fact that Jacob on top of Bella. I grab hold of the back of his top and pulled him off her. Then I started to punch every part of his body I could. Before I felt something sharp go in to my stomach and I felt blood coming out of the cut. And that is what happened."

B.P.O.V

After Jacob's lawyer asked Edward a few question the jury went to make a decision.

When they came back the speaker said "we find the defendant guilty." I was so happy that we had won. Judge Hammond said " I sentence you Jacob black 15 years in Jail at less for the crimes you have commented." As Jacob was taken out of the crountroom he shouted "you haven't seen the last of me Bella."

….

Please review so I know what you think.

emmahollycullen


	22. Chapter 22

Hey I'm sorry that I heven't update in ages but I hope this chapter makes it up to you.

I do not own twilight it belongs to and the songs own to The Script and Taylor swift

_B.P.O.V_

_After Jacob's lawyer asked Edward a few question the jury went to make a decision. _

_When they came back the speaker said "we find the defendant guilty." I was so happy that we had won. Judge Hammond said " I sentence you Jacob black 15 years in Jail at less for the crimes you have commented." As Jacob was taken out of the crountroom he shouted "you haven't seen the last of me Bella."_

….

_3 weeks later_

Tonight was prom night. For the last week I have been trying to get out of it because of my broken leg but Alice wasn't having any of it. So this morning when I went to answer the door expecting it to be my loving caring boyfriend. Only to find my to best girlfriends stand ing their ready to grab me and take me back to the Cullen's house I was not best pleased.

.ASCAL.

So now I am sitting in Alice's room having every part of my body polished and having glitter on it. The worse part of it is the fact that I haven't even seen my dress yet. "Right Bella you need to get up so that we can put your dress on but before I bring it in to this room close your eyes" so I do as she says. I feel the martial slip over my body and hear the zip being done up. "Right Bella you can open your eyes and look in the mirror. I open my eyes to find myself looking beautiful in a long midnight blue dress with a v-neck top and to top of my make up was the lightness blue. My hair was pin back in a lose bun with some strands of hair curled to frame my face. That good that I had a blue flat on instead of highheals.

I looked over to my to bestfriends to find Rose in a strapless black long dress with black 6inch high heels with bright red lips and her long blond hair was straiten so that was going down her back. And the sliver necklace that Emmett had given her for her last Birthday last week. Alice was dressed in a strapless purple with ripple with her hair in spikes and she had light purple make up on with purple high heals on. She also had a necklace on like Rose that Jasper had given her for her birthday last month.

At that monument Emse walked and said " Girls you look beautiful, the boys are waiting down stairs for you." And with that we walked towards the stair's Alice went down first towards Jasper. Then Rose went down after her I waited until she had got to the bottom of the stairs then I started to walked down with Esme by my side so that I didn't trip and fall.

Em was dressed in a black suit with a black tie on to match Rose. Jazz was dressed in a white suit with a purple tie. When I looked at Edward I saw that he was wearing a black suit with a midnight blue tie. I went over to him and said "you look handsome." To which he replied "you look stunning. Esme got us all to stand together so that she take a picture then she took pictures of all the couples on their own. After we she had taken the picture we were on are way to the prom in a limo.

. ASCAL.

When we got to the prom the song only girl in the world was coming to a end. As we walked in the song nothing by the script came on and Edward lend me on to the dance fall with the others and we stared to dance to the song.

_Am I better off dead_

_Am I better off a quitter_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

_They say a few drinks will help you to forget her_

_But after one too many I know that I'm never_

_Only they can see where this is gonna end_

_But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

_[Chorus]_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if i go there now_

_I can change your mind turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though their slurred_

_Dial her number and confess to her _

_I'm still in love but all i heard was nothing_

By this point I am grinding against him.

_[Verse 2]_

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_

_I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses _

_Every drunk step i take leads me to her door_

_If she sees how much I'm hurting_

_She'll take me back for sure_

_[Chorus]_

_She said nothing_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_[Verse 3]_

_Oh sometimes love is intoxicating_

_Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking_

_When you realise there's no one waiting_

_Am I better off dead_

_Am I better off a quitter_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

_[Chorus]_

_She said nothing_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

At the end of the song we walked of the dance fall to get a drink and sat down and watch the other couples were dancing. I saw Tanya sitting on her own and walked over to talk to her as I approached the table were she was sitting she looked up and said " what do you want? You have already ruined my life and now here to brag you got the prefect boyfriend and perfect group of friends." "Ok fine I want to say sorry that you are here alone but never mind" I replied. " you know what Bella the reason Jacob came to me was because you weren't going to do any thing with him. But I was willing. And you tell Eddie that if he wants to get any he can come to me." She said. To which I just walked away. Knowing I would never be able to trust her again. When I got back to the table the song You belong with me came on and Edward and I walked on to the dance floor.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isnt this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

At this point Edward let got of my hand and dropped to won nee and started to sing a long with the song.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

As the song came to the end the spotlight came on Edward and me. Edward said " mean every word I just sang and that I love you and this is probable to soon to ask but would you Isabella Marie Sawn do me the honour of you becoming my wife?" I stood there I could feel tears coming to my eyes and then I nod to which respond by kissing me passionately. Everyone around use was clapping and cheering apart from Tanya, Lauren and Jessica.

After the prom had Finnish all of us headed back to the Cullens house. At about 1am Edward and I went up to his room and listen to the song fairytale by Taylor Swift. As I fell a sleep to the song I could help but think that today had been a fairytale.

Please review so I know what you think. This is the last chapter but I am thinking about doing a sequel called "I will always Love You" so please review on what you think about this chapter and the sequel

emmahollycullen


	23. Chapter 23

So the squeal up now on my page hope you enjoy the first chapter.

**Bye for now **

**emmahollycullen**


End file.
